


Starfish

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: rimming - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex should not be srz business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fic Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) in 2010. Title comes from Urban Dictionary

For all his strength and invulnerability, Clark still trembles wildly as he crawls into Lex's bed the first time. It's not fear. Lex has felt the vibrations that run constantly under Clark's skin, knows that it comes from desire and not anxiety.

Still, Lex smoothes a hand over his back as he helps guide Clark into the position Lex wants. Down on all fours, knees and elbows pressing into the bed, Clark's back arched and his head dipping toward the bed. The position leaves his ass in the air and there's plenty of room on Lex's bed for the millionaire to settle between Clark's thighs.

Of the million things he wants to do to his friend-turned-lover, he quickly settles on one. It's the obvious choice when he spreads Clark's cheeks to get a proper look at him, and his perfect little hole is just waiting there. "You've touched yourself, haven't you, Clark?" He rubs a thumb over the pucker in illustration and feels Clark still for a millisecond before Clark shudders hard.

"Yes," he answers, breathless and strained.

Lex smirks and leans in, brushes his cheek against the smooth curve of Clark's ass and the vibration doesn't return so much as turn into the shaking of laughter, a movement that makes Clark's cock and balls swing. Even without being in on the joke, Lex has to smile a little. "Am I amusing you, Clark?"

"No?" The answer is rough-voiced and vaguely embarrassed. Lex delivers a nip that makes Clark gasp. "Okay! It's just..." He twists to look over his shoulder at Lex, flushed from desire and exertion, laughter and embarrassment. "I didn't realize the prelude to doggy-style was-" He snickers, unable to hold it in, and he drops his head to the bed, overcome.

"Hm," Lex hums. He pushes at Clark's legs until there's more room to work with, Clark still chuckling as he moves into position. Starting behind Clark's balls, Lex licks a path up and back. The stillness comes again, as does the shuddering, and then the tremors start again as Clark whimpers.

He focuses on the pucker, his tongue laving around it before pressing for entrance on centimeter at a time. Whimpers turn to moans as he works is way in with the single-minded intensity Clark inspires so easily.

His left hand drifts down and finds Clark's erection, the penis Lex has had in his hand and his mouth on multiple occasions. He knows how tight to make his fist, how to tug, though the angle is different. Lex is adaptable.

Clark's orgasm comes swiftly; he's still a teenage boy, after all. Lex feels it coming in the way the muscles tighten around his tongue, trying to keep him inside and kick him out all at once. Clark shouts. Lex pulls back as he milks the last drops from Clark, then helps him settle on his back next to the wet spot, aftershocks still coursing through him.

"What were you saying?" Lex asks, feeling satisfied with himself as he lies beside Clark and catches the blissful look on his face.

"I was saying anything?" Clark replies, dazed.

"Something about doggy-style." Lex waits, until glazed becomes amused once again. "Yes, that."

Clark clears his throat and slides closer. "I didn't realize that sniffing was the prelude to doggy-style. That was before I realized you were..." He's already red, so it's not like he can blush, but he does get shy again.

"I think you should fuck me," Lex says. He'll get another chance at Clark's ass, he's sure of that.

"Now?" Clark asks hopefully. Lex looks at Clark's groin and his flaccid penis. "Okay, maybe not now."


End file.
